Distant Dreams
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Okay! UPDATED FINALL! CHAPTER FOUR! JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I BUMPED UP THE RATING. JUST TO 'T'. Well anyway hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Poor Squall....he says I'm torturing him....you guys decide lol
1. Chapter 1

DBF: HI ALL! I got inspired for another great fic when I was hangin' out with my bestest friend in the whole wide freakin' universe Maria (fatestraik turning to nokturnal augury check her out on the site)! Also my One-san or Ane! Anywho I don't own anything whatsoever! Now…ON WITH THE FIC!

DISTANT DREAMS

Squall walked down the hallway with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'Why do I have to go to this damn fire cave! Four people are enogh…Why do they need me! I mean they don't! And I definitely don't need them!' Squall thought silently. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a soft caress of his backside.

"Huh?" Squall said. He slowly turned around and saw Irvine ginning at him.

"…Hey sexy…" Irvine said.

"Why you little!" Squall screamed as he bitch-slapped Irvine down the hallway. Squall sighed and continued to walk.

When he got to the front gate he saw Selphie, Quistis, and Seifer waiting.

"Hey Squall! Where's Irvine? We sent him to get you…" Selphie said.

"…Napping…" Squall said.

"Hmm…That's weird…" Selphie shrugged. "Oh well"

"Shall we get going?" Quistis asked. They all nodded. Just as then were heading out they heard a voice.

"Wait! Wait!"

The group stopped. Zell ran up to them practically out of breath.

"What are you doing here chickenwuss!" Seifer demanded to know.

"Cid told me to come" Zell said.

'Great…' Squall thought.

"Yes!" Seifer said.

"Why are you so happy about it Seifer? You hate Zell…" Selphie asked rather confused.

"Because it's another fine opportune moment to torment him!" Seifer said adding an evil laugh into the mix.

"Oh Seifer why don't you just give it up…" Zell said.

"Never! I'll never give it up!" Seifer said. So with that they were off.

"So Why do we have to go looking for this Kei Ozumi kid anyway…I mean it's his own fault if he gets eaten!" Seifer said.

"Cid ordered it! Therefore we have to obey him!" Quistis said.

"But Ozumi is a such a prick! Actually…I hope he does get eaten!" Seifer said.

"Seifer that is no way to talk about your fellow classmates!" Quistis said.

"But…" Seifer started.

"Uh uh!" Quistis said. Seifer crossed his arms and puted.

"Baby!" Zell said. Seifer immediately turned around

"SHUT UP CHICKENWUSS! WHO'S THE BABY HERE!" Seifer yelled.

"…You…" everyone said.

"You stupid people! I'll show you all who's the baby around here! I'll go rescue that brat by myself!" Seifer said as he ran off.

"Great…Now we have two basket-cases to rescue…" Quistis sighed.

"Hey! Maybe we can just rescue Ozumi and let Ifrit eat Seifer!" Zell suggested.

"Zell!" Quistis said sternly.

"What? IT was just a thought…" Zell said.

"Look…I know how much you and Seifer despise each other's guts…but please try to control yourself…" Quistis said. Zell sighed.

"I'll try" he said.

"Good boy" Quistis replied.

Moments later they arrived at the entrance to the fire cave. Selphie shuddered.

"I always hated this place!" she said.

"Oh suck it up!" Quistis said.

"Hmph! Easy for you to say!" Selphie said pouting.

"See! Selphie doesn't wanna rescue Seifer either!" Zell said.

"URUSAI!" Quistis said whacking Zell on the head with her hand.

"Eep!" Zell said. Squall walked on ahead. He heared some distant noises.

"Hey? Where'd Squall go? Selphie asked.

"Probably inside…Ikuzo!" Quistis said walking in. Zell followed. Selphie shuddered once more before going in.

DBF: AH! Another chapter of another wonderful story completed! Well tell me what your thoughts were by reviewing! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

DBF: Hey! Wow…I actually have another chapter ready the following day that I posted up the first chapter to this story! Well I have my Nokturnal Augury to thank for that! ARIGATO SISTER! Well anywho I own nothing at all except for Kei Ozumi…Well…Here goes…

DISTANT DREAMS

Squall continued walking deeper into the cave. The noises he heard before were now getting louder.

"Step aside Seifer! This is a man's job!"

"What are you talking about! I am a man!"

"No you're not! You're a fuckin' baby!"

"Grr! Why does everyone always say that!"

"Because it's the goddamn truth! Now step aside!"

"No!"

Suddenly Squall saw a burst of fire spit out from behind a wall. He picked up his pace a bit. When he arrived he saw Seifer and Ozumi who were now the equivalent of bacon! Squall readied his gunblade and charged at the beast. Ifrit readied a spell and threw it at Squall. Squall barely dodged it. When he reached Ifrit he cut through him like it was nothing. Ifrit crashed to the ground in defeat.

"Dammit Squall why'd you have to come! I almost had him!" Seifer said.

"You almost had him! Ha! You got fried like chicken!" Ozumi said.

"I got fried! Look at yourself!" Seifer said.

"Well at least my ass isn't still on fire!" Ozumi said.

"Huh?" Seifer said. Squall just rolled his eyes. Seifer started running around like an idiot. Ozumi got a random bucket of water and splashed it on Seifer.

"Is it out! Is it out!" Seifer asked.

"Dude…There never was a fire…" Ozumi said.

"Then why did you…" Seifer said.

"Because I felt like splashing you with water!" Ozumi laughed.

"Oh! You are SO dead!" Seifer glared. Squall started to walk away.

"Losers" Squall said quietly. Suddenly the rest of the group came.

"Yay! You guys defeated the monster!" Selphie said happily.

"Huh?" Seifer and Ozumi said at the same time while looking back at Ifrit.

"Oh! Yes! I totally kicked it's ass!" Ozumi said.

"You did…Oh geez…that's hillarious…because I remember Ifrit frying you to a crisp!" Seifer said.

"Hey! He fried you too!" Ozumi said.

"…Whatever…" Squall said as he leaned against a wall. Ozumi spotted Zell.

"Hey…What's he doin' here?" Ozumi asked.

"Why do you care?" Zell shot back.

"…I don't…I'm just surprised that they made it here…I mean…what? With you weighing them down and stuff…" Ozumi said.

"I do not weigh them down!" Zell said.

"Sure…That's what they want you to think…" Ozumi said walking away. Everyone followed. Ozumi was walking with his h ands behind his head.

"You know Zell, I don't even know why they accepted you into this school…I mean you're a lazy good-for-nothing bum…I swear if you could eat hotdogs all day you would…Who the hell needs that?" You don't do anything for the team. You're as weak as they come…I mean fighting with your fists…big whoop…anyone can do that…you at least need a kickass weapon!" Ozumi said.

"What if I don't want one!" Zell asked.

"Then you are a total L-O-S-E-R!" Ozumi said.

"Kei Please…" Quistis said.

"Sorry mame…I'll clean up my act…" Ozumi said. Quistis smiled.

"Well I know I can trust you so I'm gonna go ahead…I'll see you guys there!" she said as she ran off.

"So you're gonna behave yourself now?" Selphie asked.

"Ha! Course not!" Ozumi said. "I mean chickenwuss here can't even get himself a mate!"

"Well you don't have one!" Zell said.

"I don't want one…I like to keep my options open…" Ozumi said. Zell rolled his eyes. "You know…this is just out of the blue…but I'm gonna just come out and say it anyway…You are a sad-excuse for a body, you are completely fashion-challenged, you have the IQ of dirt, you let down your team, and you couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bad even if you had the sharpest knife in the world. And what's even more sad is that your friends always have to rescue you…You can never do anything on your own…You always need help…It's like you were born today or somethin'! Now that's just sad! Don't you guys agree?" Ozumi finished.

"Yes!" Seifer said immediately.

"…Um…" Selphie said. Squall just remained silent. Ozumi just randomly got in front of Zell and punched him right in the stomach.

"God!" Zell said as he keeled over. Ozumi laughed evily. The rest just continued to walk. Zell got up and darted past the group.

"Oh look…He's gonna go tell on you…" Seifer said.

"Ha! No one'll believe him…All the teachers love me!" Ozumi said.

Zell kept on running in one direction not really caring which direction he was going in.

"I am not a sad excuse for a body!" He said. The words Ozumi said kept on echoing in his head. "I AM NOT!" he screamed as a lone tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

DBF: Ahh! Well another chapter well done! Tell me whatcha think! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

DBF: Hi all! Yay! A third chapter on my third day of writing this story! I don't own anything! Now on with the story!

DISTANT DREAMS

Everyone walked into Quistis's classroom.

"Where's Zell?" Quistis questioned.

"Oh you mean that coward isn't here yet!" Ozumi said.

"Well…You see he kind of lagged behind…" Selphie said.

"Well someone has to go and get him!" Quistis said. Everyone directed their attention to

Squall.

"…Whatever…" Squall growled as he stomped off.

"Well he's certainly cheery isn't he…" Selphie said.

Squall walked through the hallway. He spotted Irvine, who was still knocked out, and smirked. Squall walked passed Irvine and started looking for Zell.

"Zell?" Squall questioned outloud. 'Come on…Where are you…I have better ways of wasting my time…' he thought silently. When Squall didn't find Zell inside he walked towards the entrance to Balamb. Sure enough he found Zell sitting against the gate. Zell was in a position where he was hugging his legs close. He was shaking a little bit.

"Huh?" Squall said. He walked up to Zell. "Hey Zell…" Zell didn't answer. Squall sighed and sat down next to Zell. Squall could now hear Zell crying. "Hmmm…" he said. "Zell?"

"…Go…Away…" Zell said. His voice was a little shaky. Squall sighed.

'I am gonna regret this!' Squall thought silently. He slipped h is arm around Zell's shoulders. Zell sniffed and leaned on Squall's shoulder. "Shh…It's okay…" Squall said. Zell bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Squall?" Zell said.

"Yes?" Squall said.

"…Y…You don't think…I'm…a waste of a…body…Do you?" Zell asked.

"…Course not…" Squall said.

"…Do you really mean it…Or are you just saying it?" Zell asked.

"Actually…I don't know…but…Don't let Ozumi bother you…just ignore him…He's a stupid fag and doesn't know what he's talking about…got it?" Squall said. Zell sniffed, looked up at Squall, and nodded.

"Mmmm…Hmmm…" he said with a little laugh. Squall lightly punched Zell on the shoulder.

"C'mon…Let's get back…" Squall said. Zell nodded.

"Oh…and Squall?" Zell said.

"Yes?" Squall said as he helped Zell up.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" Zell asked.

"So as long as you don't tell anyone!" Squall said.

"It's a deal!" Zell said. They both shook on it. Squall and Zell walked back to class.

"Oh good! There you are Zell! We were getting worried!" Quistis said.

"Ha! I wasn't worried!" Ozumi said.

"Kei, Can't you show even a little compassion?" Selphie asked. Ozumi rolled his eyes.

"For this baka…No way!" he said. Zell clenched his fists toghther. Squall leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Remember don't let him get to you…" Squall said. Zell nodded.

"You know Ozumi, I'm not afraid of you!" Zell said.

"Oh?" Ozumi said.

"Yeah! Squall gave me a lot of confidence!" Zell said. Squall cracked a little smile.

"Well that's good to hear!" Selphie said.

"Yes indeed…Good for you Zell!" Quistis sai.d

"Oh if you ask me it's all a bunch of bullshit!" Seifer said.

"And why do you say that?" Quistis asked.

"Because it's Zell we're talking about here! He's a freakin' pussy!" Seifer said. At that point Zell lost it and socked Seifer in the stomach. "Shit! Why you little!" Seifer said. Seifer got up and punched Zell across the face.

"Stop it!" Quistis said holding back Seifer. Squall held back Zell.

"Let me go!" Seifer demanded.

"No! Not unless you control yourself!" Quistis said.

"Zell, the same goes for you" Squall said.

"Well I have no problem controling myself…but he started it!" Zell said.

"Okay…I get the point…just control yourslef…" Squall saidk

"Right…" Zell said.

"Good!" Squall said as he let Zell go.

"…And you Seifer?" Quistis said. Seifer sighed.

"Fine…But I'm not promising anything…" he said. Quistis let go of him. Seifer immediately took a teasing step towards Zell. Zell put his fists up in defence.

"Quistis, I trust you can take care of this so I'm gonna leave…" Squall said.

"Right…See ya Squall!" Quistis said.

"Wait!" Zell said. Squall stopped without turning around. "I wanna come with you!" As soon as Zell caught up with Squall, Squall continued to walk.

Later on Ozumi was pacing back and forth in his room.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. "If I don't do something now this is gonna drive me insane!" He took a deep breath and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway and to the main room. Across the way he saw Zell and Squall. They were just sitting on the bench talking. Ozumi sighed.

Later on Ozumi caught Squall as he was going back to his room.

"Hey Squall!" Ozumi said. Squall stopped.

"Yes?" he said. Ozumi took a deep breath.

"Do you like Zell?" he asked. Squall blinked a couple of times.

"No, Of course no!" he said. Ozumi sighed and smiled.

"Awesome man, You just totally made my day!" he said. At this point Squall felf a little worried, So he just had to ask…

"Why?" Oh! Because I've had this GINORMUS crush on him for like…FOREVEVER!" Ozumi said. Suddenly Squall felt a cold chill go down his spine. He couldn't place what he was feeling right now, but it was definitely something.

"Well I'll talk to ya later man! See ya!" Ozumi said as he walked away.

"Bye Kei…" Squall said. He went into his room and closed the door.

DBF: (Sighs) Ahh! Another great chapter completed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

1DBF: Hey all! Sorry about the long wait! Finally another update! Yays!

Squall: (twirls a finger in the air) whoo hoo

DBF: Aww C'mon Squall!

Squall: You embarrased me in the beginning of this chapter! Heck! You embarrass me all the freaking time!

DBF: Aww C'mon! It's for the fan girls! They love these kind of scenes!

Squall: ...Yeah...Whatever...

DBF: Anyway...I don't own anything...Now on with the story! Yays!

CHAPTER 4

Squall was taking a shower because he had just come out of the training room. He was still thinking about the other day.

"What was that weird feeling?" Squall thought out loud. He closed his eyes and water along with suds from the shampoo cascaded over his face. Moments later he was finished. Squall turned off the water. Suddenly the shower curtain flung open.

"HA! I FOUND YOU!!" Ozumi said victoriously.

"AHH!! WHAT THE HELL KEI!! GET OUTTA HERE!!" Squall yelled.

"MAN I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Ozumi announced.

"I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY BATHROOM!" Squall shouted as he grabbed a towel and quickly covered himself. "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!" '_Okay...this is creepy...Kei likes Zell...and I'm naked!' _Squall thought.

"Please man, I need your help!" Ozumi pleaded.

"NO! OUT!" Squall demanded.

"Please?! I just need you to hook me up with Zell!" Ozumi said.

"NO!" Squall screamed.

"Can I please hang out with you guys?!" Ozumi asked. Squall sighed.

"Come here..." he said. Ozumi obeyed. "Closer...A little closer..." As soon as Ozumi was close enough Squall whacked him upside the head. "THE ANSWER IS NO! NOW GET OUT!"

Suddenly Ozumi latched onto Squall's leg.

"Please! Please! Please!" Ozumi pleaded once more.

"LEAVE!" Squall demanded again. Ozumi looked up.

"Ooh...Not bad..." he said. A thousand anger marks appeared around Squall's head.

"...GET...OUT!!!!" Squall screamed as he forced Ozumi off of him. Ozumi went flying though the bathroom and main door into the hallway where students tripped over him. Squall looked at the doors. "...Dammit..." He said. "Well at least he's gone..."

Zell was standing right in front of Ozumi.

"What the hell?!" Zell said. He looked in the direction that Ozumi came from in time to see Squall walk away wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Zell's eyes grew wide. '_What were they doing?_' Zell wondered. He heard a groan and looked down to see Ozumi moving. Zell quickly disappeared.

Later that day...

Squall was walking with his hands behind his back to his meeting place with Zell. Ozumi was following Squall closely.

'_I can't believe I let him come..._' Squall thought.

"Hey man, thanks for letting me come with you! Just don't tell Zell that I like him!" Ozumi said.

"... Yeah yeah...Sure...Whatever..." Squall said.

Meanwhile, Zell was waiting for Squall.

'_Hmm...Should I ask him what was going on?_' he thought. '_Nah..._' Then he turned and saw Squall and Ozumi coming towards him. '_Great...what am I supposed to do now?!_'

"Hey!" Squall said.

"Hey!" Zell said. "What's this punk doin' here?"

"Hey! Watch it pansy! I can go anywhere I damn well please!" Ozumi said with authority. Zell rolled his eyes. Squall turned to Ozumi and stared at him, as if expecting him to say something. Zell stared also. Ozumi turned away and stared off into the distance, ignoring them. Squall just shook his head.

"Chicken" he whispered to Ozumi as he turned away.

"Where are you going?!" Ozumi panicked.

"I'm leaving" Squall replied. Zell went to follow Squall, but Ozumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"A-actually, Zell, can I talk to you for a moment? Um...In private?"

"Um..." Zell said looking up at Squall hoping for some advice. Squall just shrugged. Zell sighed. "I guess..." he said. Ozumi smiled. Zell followed Ozumi .

The weird feeling appeared in Squall again.

'_What is this damn feeling! Grr!_' he thought. _'It couldn't possibly be jealously...I refuse to believe it!_' Squall secretly followed Zell and Ozumi to the hallway of the dorm rooms. There was a lot of silence. Ozumi was fidgeting around.

"So are you gonna tell me or can I leave?" Zell asked.

"No! I mean...Yeah...Um...I'll tell you...Just wait..."

Zell stared at Ozumi. It was so quiet crickets could be heard in the background. Ozumi didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Zell firmly by the shoulders and kissed his passionately. Zells eyes grew wide as Ozumi pressed up against him. Zell grew hard fast. He felt wetness in his pants.

'_Shit'_ Zell thought. Ozumi's tongue slid slowly against Zell's lips. Zell hesitantly opened his mouth. Ozumi's tongue swam inside. Zell groaned a little.

As Squall was watching this he growled.

'_I am not jealous...I am not jealous!' _

Ozumi seperated from Zell.

"Well?" he said. Zell jsut stared at Ozumi.

"...Y-you like me?" Zell said shocked.

"...For the longest time..." Ozumi said staring at his feet.

"W-wow...I had no idea...then why have you been treating me like shit?!" Zell asked curiously. Ozumi look up at Zell.

"...Because...I'm bad at expressing my feelings..." Ozumi said. "So...What do you say? Would you give me a shot?"

"Um...I-I guess..." Zell said. Ozumi kissed him again. Zell blushed. Squall had a little anger mark by his head.

"I can't watch this..." he said as he walked away.

DBF: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it!

Squall: Why do you torture me so?

DBF: ...Because you're a cute little emo boy and I like to torture you...

Squall: –– (refuses to be recognized as emo) I am not emo!

DBF: Whatever you say Squall...Whatever you say...


End file.
